


Hush, Bub; Go To Sleep

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Big F, Forget what I said about big leagues, Is that a real thing?, It's fine though we'll vibe, LMAO, Like really underage, Like twelve-year-old with older man, M/M, Masturbation Bear, Max definitely calls Bart "Bub", RIP, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Statutory Rape, They really do be Southern tho, Though it's a little more consensual than my other Bart/Max one, Underage Sex, We back to underage shit, Yeah I know I picture them talking with the Deep South accent and everything bruh, eh it is now, of course, oof, the best tag, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: Max sighed, rubbing his eyes at the memory of his boy helplessly jerking forward as Max fucked into him, those big yellow eyes baring into his soul, and he licked his lips, looking at the washing machine.Twenty minutes.He had time.Max pulled down his pants, and he leaned against the dryer, taking himself in hand.He had all the time in the world.At least, until Helen would inevitably find them out.But that was later.For now, though, he was fucking his fist as he thought of youthful yellow eyes, and that was all he needed.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"Shh-shh, Bub. You have to be quiet, remember? We can't wake up Helen."

Max murmured, rolling his hips deeper into the tiny body beneath his, and he sighed at a whimper, his boy trying to respond.

"Y-Yes, Uncle Max. I p-promise."

"Oh, baby, are you crying? It's okay to cry. You always look so pretty when you cry, you know that, right?"

Bart sobbed beneath him, tears staining the dog-patterned sheets beneath them.

"Y-Yes, U-Uncle Max."

"Good boy. Now remember, we have to be quiet."

Max ordered, and Bart desperately nodded, tears leaking from yellow eyes and further ruddying freckled cheeks. 

Max huffed as he made his thrusts faster, spearing his cock into Bart's almost unbearably-tight hole, the twelve-year-old squeezing a masturbation teddy bear tightly and biting down on it, trying to muffle his wails, but Max didn't pay it any mind, feeling himself start to near orgasm. 

God, he could almost taste it.

"That's a good boy, taking me so well. You're doing so good now, no tearing at all."

Max praised, and he felt Bart shudder at the praise, even though he wasn't hard.  
Bart still had trouble with it, what with how small he was, but Max was nothing if not patient, training Bart's body to respond to him.

"Want to rub your bear?"

"Uhn, mhm– C-Can you do it, Uncle Max?"

"Of course, Bub. Hand it here, nice and easy."

Max waited for Bart to gather the strength to hand him their masturbation bear, the tiny boy still crying, but his tears were somewhat drying, starting to get used to the painful sensation of having a man nearly twice his size fucking him. 

Max was so proud.  
Bart had bloomed into a beautiful boy that could finally take him now, lube staining the sheets instead of blood.

Max gently adjusted Bart so that his hips were higher, the small boy starting to cry again at the pain of switching to a slightly newer position, and Max shushed him, reminding the twelve-year-old that Helen slept in the room right next to Bart's own. 

"Shh, shh. I know it hurts, I know. But you have to be a big boy now, alright? Here's your bear."

Max stilled his hips, making Bart squirm at the sensation, but he held the tiny boy back, the child whimpering uselessly. 

"Stay still, Bart. Be a good boy, alright Bub? Or no bear."

"I'm sorry, Max! I-I'll be good, promise!"

"Good boy."

Max patted Bart's side before he pulled out, Bart's tiny hands fisting the doggy sheets.   
Max quickly jerked himself off, watching as huge yellow eyes peered up at him, Bart shaking in both muted pain and exhaustion, and he pet Bart again, the small boy's dick finally starting to perk up. 

It was the sight of his boy, his Bub, his protege hard that made him spill, Bart's tongue poking out of his pouty lips —Speedforce, they were so full for such a young boy— in concentration as he tried to get harder, but Max knew that that wouldn't happen.

As much as Bart tried, he couldn't get hard on his own yet. 

Hence the use of the bear, as it was soft to use on a dick that was too young to be held in a hand that was older and calloused. 

And Max knew that he could just blow Bart, but he wanted the boy to keep what was left of his innocence; it was much more delicious that way. 

"Alright, settle, Bub. C'mon, in, in, just like this."

Max guided the bear to Bart's little cock, and the tiny boy shivered, whimpering uselessly as the stuffed animal's pussy engulfed his cock, making the boy whine and give a harsh, gasping moan at the heat. 

The masturbation bear had a small, artificial vagina inside of it, meant for, again, younger boys that weren't yet big enough to actually fuck someone. Which meant that it had to be plugged in in order for it to warm up, which meant that it was getting harder and harder to hide from Helen what exactly he did with Bart at night, but thankfully, he had an outlet behind his bed that he could easily plug it into and hide the bear underneath.

"Good boy, Bart. Nice and easy. It's alright; you can go ahead."

Max watched as Bart hugged the bear tightly to ground himself, and he watched as Bart childishly humped into the bear, little hips jerking wildly under Max's stare.

"Good boy, Bub. You're doing so nicely, so pretty. You're so beautiful."

All it took were a few desperate ruts, and then his boy was freezing before a soft, high-pitched moan left pink lips as Bart weakly orgasmed.  
Max leaned down and kissed his boy, the twelve-year-old hesitantly kissing him back, and Max gently tugged the bear away, running a soothing hand down Bart's side. 

"Good job, kiddo. You were nice and quiet; such a good boy."

Bart sobbed in his arms, and Max pet his hair before he stood, grabbing and pulling on his clothes before he gently tucked Bart in. 

"I love you very much, Bub. Goodnight."

"I-I love you too, Uncle Max."

And then those pink lips gave a two-wide smile, yellow eyes still shiny with tears.

"Sweet dreams?"

Max kissed Bart's forehead, running a hand down a cheek still rosy with baby fat.

"Of course, Bub. You'll have the best dreams; I tired you out, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm. Thank you, Uncle Max."

"Of course, boy. Now go to sleep; you have a big day tomorrow."

Max kissed Bart again, this time on the lips, and the tiny boy eagerly pecked him back, always eager for any attention or affection outside of "the bedroom."

"Goodnight."

"Night-night, Max!"

Max quietly shut the door, the bear in his arms and carefully held so that Bart's release didn't drip to the floor, and he quietly snuck downstairs and into the laundry room, cleaning the pocket pussy in the bear with wipes before he lugged it into the washing machine. 

Thank god it was washing machine safe; he would've definitely been found out if it wasn't.  
Max sighed, rubbing his eyes at the memory of his boy helplessly jerking forward as Max fucked into him, those big yellow eyes baring into his soul, and he licked his lips, looking at the washing machine.

Twenty minutes.  
He had time.

Max pulled down his pants, and he leaned against the dryer, taking himself in hand.  
He had all the time in the world.

At least, until Helen would inevitably find them out. 

But that was later.

For now, though, he was fucking his fist as he thought of youthful yellow eyes, and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the spacing LMAO :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added in another chapter, because why not. The chapters aren't directly related, but I decided to just slap it on because, again, why not. Also, the bear has a name now. Uh...yeah.

"Uncle Max?"

Max's eyes snapped open, and he relaxed as he saw his boy, Bart quietly standing at the doorway. 

"Hi, Bub. What's wrong?"

"I– I had a nightmare. About...about my friends."

Max tutted at the way Bart said "friends" in a small voice, and he opened his arms, beckoning Bart to him.

The small boy immediately scrambled onto his lap, trembling.

"Bart, what did we say about your friends?"

"That they don't love me. Only– only you love me."

"That's right. And what would make you feel better, Bub?"

Bart shuddered in his arms, the twelve-year-old looking like he was about to cry.

"I– I–"

"Oh, it's alright. How about this: you go get Sweet Pea and I'll watch you?"

He watched as Bart eagerly scrambled off the bed, crawling underneath and retrieving their box of "toys," and Max watched as Bart pulled out Sweet Pea, their masturbation teddy bear.

"Now you know the drill, Bub."

"Mmm-hmm. Thank you, Uncle Max!"

"Of course. C'mon, on your side. And then you can go at it."

Bart was silent for a few seconds, and Max waited for him to reply, the preteen looking up at him as he hugged their masturbation bear.

"Can– can you fuck me, Uncle Max? While I fuck Sweet Pea?"

Big yellow eyes bore into his, and Max felt his own eyes darken, helping Bart change out of his clothes before he rolled onto his side.

"Of course, Bub."

Max slid the bear's pocket pussy over Bart's cute little dick, the poor boy trying to get hard as much as he could. At least Max hadn't had to rub at his prostate to help him "get it up."

But Bart was learning so fast.  
Where Bart lacked the ability to pay attention as Impulse, he made up for it in "the bedroom," always eager to please now that Max had trained Bart's brain into liking being fucked despite being so young. 

God, did he love it.  
And god, was he sick.

A chorus of little, desperate moans left his boy, and Max patted his rump, Bart stilling and gasping as he suddenly orgasmed, unused to the heat and the tightness. 

Thankfully, because they were speedsters, their refractory times were practically non-existent. 

"Good boy, Bart. You're doing so well. C'mon, on your belly so that I can fuck you, alright? You've been so good so far."

Max praised, and he watched Bart whimper, lean muscle coiling as he pushed himself on his stomach, free to get the leverage he desperately needed to hump Sweet Pea. 

"Alright, Bub. Relax."

He pushed open his sleep pants, and he gently prodded the tip of his cock to Bart's hole, loose from constant nighttime "visits," and he sheathed himself inside of his protege, groaning at how tight he was.

Beneath him, Bart sobbed, burying his face into Sweet Pea, and Max quietly shushed him, wiping his tears.

"I know it hurts, I know. But you're being so good, so brave. It's alright, Bub. Just fuck Sweet Pea and it'll stop hurting, alright? Here, I'll help you."

"Th-Thank you, U-Uncle Max."

Bart hiccuped, and Max shushed him again, petting his side before he seized Bart's hips, the slightly underweight twelve-year-old limp and pliable beneath his massive hands.

Max started to push Bart's hips back and forth, guiding him, and he buried his face into Bart's little neck, the child easily giving himself over to him, tears welling up in yellow eyes from a mix of the overstimulation and the pain.

He huffed, pushing Bart back and forth faster, and it wasn't long until the boy was coming again, tightening around his cock and hurtling into orgasm as well, painting his Bub's insides embarrassingly fast. 

"Uncle Max –ung– thank you."

His boy whispered, still basking in the afterglow, and Max kissed Bart's hair, gently sliding the bear off of Bart and tossing it under the bed to deal with later. 

"Of course, Bub. C'mon, under the covers. That way no more bad dreams'll come, alright?"

"Alright, Uncle Max."

Max pulled the blankets on top of both him and Bart, all the way up to their shoulders, and he felt Bart burrow into him, the twelve-year-old making a happy noise as they regained skin-on-skin contact. 

"Wait. Pajamas. So that Helen doesn't find out."

Max breathed, and he stood up, reaching for Bart's pajamas, and he pulled up his pants and underwear, buttoning his sleep shirt up again before he started to dress Bart again, the boy squirming childishly.

"Stop that. You were being so good, and now you're back to being a brat."

Max couldn't help but laugh as Bart stuck his tongue out at him, and he finished rolling down the waistband of Bart's sleep pants, the boy's waist too skinny for them while his legs filled them up, strong muscle wrapped tightly around "hollow" bones, though the bottom of his boy's muscular calves and down were visible. The pants were too short for his boy's long legs, too.   
Hell, Max was certain that they didn't even belong to Bart, just something he probably stole from one of his "friends."

And that wasn't allowed.

"Where did you get the pants?"

"They're sweatpants, Uncle Max. And I got them from the store. They're Brandy Melville. All the older kids wear them to sleep, Uncle Max."

"...They're girls' pants."

"Yes?"

"Alright. As long as they aren't from your fake friends, Bub."

Bart was quiet, and Max let his hair, letting him curl up against him under the covers.

"Why don't they love me, Uncle Max? You always say that they don't love me, that they're using me, that they're bad, but they've never been cruel to me. Sure, they're sometimes mean, and they tease me a lot, but that's only because I'm annoying–"

"No one should ever be mean to you. And you are not annoying."

Max shook Bart's thin little shoulders, and his boy shuddered, nuzzling into his neck.

"Say something like that again and I'll have no choice but to spank it out of you, Bub. I love you, alright? And that's all you need."

Max slid a hand down Bart's pants, kneading his ass, and he felt the boy relax, yellow eyes closing. 

"Mmm. Love you too."

He sighed happily as Bart quietly murmured to him, and he rubbed a finger over Bart's come-dripping hole, pushing his seed back inside of his boy. 

"Go to sleep, Bub. You deserve it."

Max whispered, and he shut his own eyes, burying his face into wild auburn curls before he, too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh...hope you enjoyed? 😳😳😳


End file.
